Untitled
by tempetahusambelkecap
Summary: "Astaga! A-Apa yang terjadi! Bagaimana bisa ada sebuah meja disini? Dan siapa yang melakukannya?,"/"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan masa kecil? Aku hanya mendadat titipan lunch box dari bunda tadi. Ini untukmu,"/"Tidak sebelum aku menciummu,". Ahaha, summary cuma asal copy aja. Nggak ada ide. .v


Disclaimer : Hetalia-Axis Powers Hidekaz Himaruya

Aku menatap pantulan diriku di cermin, senyuman tipis mulai menghiasi wajahku. Setelah asyik bercermin aku pun menyambar tas kesayanganku di atas kasur dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamarku, tak lupa aku mengambil sepatuku di dekat meja belajar. Namaku Bunga Nesia Pertiwi, aku adalah siswi kelas 7 di W Academy. Uh, mungkin sekian dulu perkenalannya, aku harus segera menuju sekolah.

* * *

'Tap, tap, tap—'

Suara langkah kaki Nesia dari tadi tak kunjung berhenti, bahkan sekarang suara langkah kaki Nesia terdengar semakin keras. Beruntung, Nesia tak perlu lagi untuk menahan keringat yang terus mengalir dari keningnya karena sekarang kelasnya hanya berjarak kira-kira 15 langkah dari tempat Nesia berdiri. Tepat saat bel tanda masuk berbunyi, Nesia sudah berada di ambang pintu kelasnya dan siap mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi di kelasnya yang sangat _freak _pagi ini. Dan memang benar apa kata Nesia jika kelasnya itu sangat _freak_, buktinya pagi ini ada sebuah meja terkapar tak berdaya di dekat pintu. Nesia hanya membelalakan matanya saat ia melihat si meja —yang tidak elitnya posisi meja itu terbalik— yang sepertinya benar-benar pasrah.

"Astaga! A-Apa yang terjadi?! Bagaimana bisa ada sebuah meja disini? Dan siapa yang melakukannya?," tanya Nesia —yang anehnya Nesia bisa menjadi ketua kelas dikelasnya, padahal dia sendiri mager— dan memandang tajam seluruh teman sekelasnya. Teman sekelas Nesia hanya menahan tawa sambil melihat si meja yang terbalik pasrah di dekat pintu. Nesia mendesah dan berjalan mendekati meja. Nesia pun membalik meja itu dan mendorongnya ke tempat semula.

"Aku bertanya sekali lagi! Bagaimana ada sebuah meja terkapar disini dan siapa yang melakukannya?!," bentak Nesia. Teman sekelas Nesia hanya diam dan terkadang saling menyalahkan orang lain. Akhirnya 3 orang pun berdiri dan menghampiri Nesia. Nesia hanya menyeringai.

"Antonio F. Carriedo, Gilbert Beilschmidt, dan Francis Bonnefoy, eh? Ternyata ini ulah kalian lagi," ucap Nesia dan memperhatikan tiga orang yang berdiri di hadapannya. Antonio, Gilbert, dan Francis hanya nyengir kuda mendengar ucapan Nesia.

"Baiklah, kali ini saja aku maafkan kalian! Sampai kalian ulangi lagi, nama kalian akan tertulis dengan indahnya di buku ketertiban!," ucap Nesia dan disambut dengan _death glare _dari ketiga orang yang masih berdiri dihadapannya. Nesia hanya membalas _death glare_ dari _trio rusuh_ yang masih berdiri dihadapannya dan mulai berjalan ke tempat yang biasa ia dudukki. Nesia pun membanting tasnya dan duduk di kursi.

"Ini kelas pagi-pagi sudah berantakan! Mana Mr. Edelstein belum datang pula!," Honda Kiku —yang menjadi teman sebangku Nesia—, hanya menutup telinganya saat mendengar ocehan dari si ketua kelas.

"Ano, Nesia-san, tadi Mr. Edelstein berkata bahwa ia tidak dapat mengisi mata pelajaran yang diampunya selama 2 jam kedepan. Jadi bisa dikatakan bahwa hari ini untuk mata pelajaran Mr. Edelstein _free class_," ucap Kiku pelan. Kiku hanya mendengar dengusan kesal dari Nesia.

"Maka jika _free class_ kalian bisa seenaknya begitu?!," lagi-lagi Kiku hanya menutup telinganya saat mendengar ocehan Nesia.

"Ah, tidak begitu Nesia-san," ucap Kiku berusaha membenarkan

"Lalu, apa yang dimaksud dengan meja yang terkapar di depan pintu?!," tanya Nesia mulai tidak sabar. Kiku hanya menggeleng tanda ia tak tau. Nesia hanya mendengus dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

* * *

Waktu istirahat pun tiba. Dengan semangat, Nesia segera bangkit dari kursinya dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar kelas. Di luar kelas, Nesia melihat teman dekatnya —yang juga berasal dari Indonesia—, Rangga Putra Wijaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Asa?," tanya Nesia dan memandang Rangga tajam. Rangga hanya mendengus melihat kelakuan Nesia.

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan masa kecil? Aku hanya mendadat titipan _lunch box_ daribunda tadi. Ini untukmu," jawab Rangga dan menyerahkan salah satu _lunch box _kepada Nesia.

"Eh, terima kasih," ucap Nesia dan tersenyum kepada Rangga. Rangga hanya mengangguk dan mulai meninggalkan Nesia di ambang pintu sendirian.

"Ehem!," suara deheman dibelakang Nesia membuat lamunannya buyar. Nesia pun menoleh ke belakang dan terlihatlah Antonio yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Eh, ada apa Antonio?," tanya Nesia. Antonio hanya diam namun tangannya memegangi bahu Nesia.

"Uum, Antonio. Aku ingin masuk ke kelas dan aku harap kau tidak keberatan," ucap Nesia berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Antonio yang menempel di bahunya.

"Tidak sebelum aku menciummu,"

"A-APA YANG KAU LAKU—?!," Antonio pun menarik pinggang Nesia dan memajukan wajahnya. Jarak antara wajah Antonio dengan wajah Nesia sangatlah dekat sehingga mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas lawan bicaranya. Nesia pun berusaha mendorong mendorong Antonio namun pelukan Antonio sangatlah kuat.

BRAAAAK!

Antonio dan Nesia kaget saat mendengar suara gebrakan meja dari kelas, spontan Antonio dan Nesia menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kesesese, sudah cukup Antonio! Aktingmu sangat _Awesome_!," teriak si albino setelah puas menggebrak meja yang tak berdosa. Disebelah si albino, terlihatlah seorang pemuda dengan rambut sebahu berwarna pirang menyeringai kepada Nesia dan Antonio. Gilbert atau si albino mulai menatap jengkel Antonio dan Nesia.

"Setidaknya kau sedikit berterima kasih kepada orang _Awesome_ ini, jika tidak Francis akan kumat!," ucap Gilbert dengan nada jengkel. Antonio pun tersenyum kepada Gilbert.

"Ahaha, terima kasih banyak Gil! Beruntung sekali kau menyelamatkanku" ucap Antonio yang masih tersenyum lembut kepada Gilbert.

"JADI KAU YANG ME—hmmph," beruntunglah tangan Antonio cukup besar sehingga bisa membekap mulut Nesia. Setelah dirasa Nesia sudah diam, Antonio pun melepaskan tangannya.

"Kau ingin membunuhku, hah?!," tanya Nesia geram.

"Tenanglah _chica_! Ini hanya dare dari Gilbert kok! Atau jangan-jangan kau ingin benar-benar kucium~?," jawab Antonio dan sedikit menggoda Nesia. Perlahan semburat merah mulai menghiasi wajah Nesia.

"T-Tentu saja t-tidak!," jawab Nesia.

"Benarkah? Atau jangan-jangan kau inginnya bersama Francis?," goda Antonio. Kali ini bukan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajah Nesia, namun tatapan jijik lah yang menghiasi wajah Nesia.

"Ih, ogah amat sama si kodok!," ucap Nesia sedikit membentak Antonio. Merasa dirinya tersindir, Francis hanya bisa pundung di pojok kelas. Antonio dan Gilbert hanya tertawa melihat Fancis yang pundung di pojok kelas karena sindiran Nesia, sedangkan Nesia sendiri masih menatap Francis dengan tatapan jijik.

"Ahahahaha!"

* * *

Waktu pulang pun tiba. Seperti biasa, Nesia berjalan menuju asrama bersama Rangga. Dan seperti biasa pula mereka mengunjungi minimarket untuk membeli snack. Namun hari ini Nesia memilih untuk tidak membeli snack dan ingin langsung kembali ke asrama. Akhirnya Nesia pamit kepada Rangga dan segera meninggalkan minimarket.

Saat Nesia melewati taman asrama, tak sengaja ia bertemu dengan pemuda asal Hungary, Elizaveta Héderváry.

"Hei Nes! Lama tak berjumpa! Kau juga jarang keliahatan di klub!," ucap Elizaveta dan merangkul Nesia. Nesia hanya membiarkan Elizaveta merangkulnya.

"A-Aahaha, beberapa hari ini aku sibuk jadi aku tidak hadir," ucap Nesia. Elizaveta hanya tersenyum kepada Nesia.

"Ah, Nesia aku duluan ya! Dah," ucap Elizaveta dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Nesia.

Nesia hanya tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya pada Elizaveta. Saat Nesia membalikan badannya dan akan kembali berjalan menuju asrama tiba-tiba ia terjatuh karena tersandung.

BUUUUK!

"Aduuh!," ucap Nesia mengaduh dan memegangi kakinya. Di depan Nesia terdapat seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang mengaduh kesakitan dan memegangi kakinya.

"Kau tak apa?," tany Nesia dan mengulurkan tangannya. Pemuda itu menyambut tangan Nesia. Nesia pun menarik tangannya supaya pemuda dibawahnya itu berdiri.

"Terima kasih. NESIA?!,"

"Sama-sama, A—,"

To Be Continue

* * *

Hola-hola~! Saya kembali lagi dengan fic UKNesia ^O^. Sejujurnya ini dare, kalo bukan dare saya bakal malas untuk mengerjakannya ;u;. Ohya untuk si Nesia, memang dia mager tapi aku buat jadi ketua kelas karena sama temenku ceritanya Nesia itu saya dan Rangga/Asa itu ehm, itulah #malahcurcol. Karena disuruh begitu alhasil Nesia yang super duper mager itu jadi ketua kelas karena saya sendiri ketua kelas #terusngapa. Dan juga terimakasih buat **ChocolateAlbino** yang mau bantuin saya :3. Dan maaf jika masih banyak typo, bahasa masih acak-acakan, ooc, alurnya kecepatan, dan lain-lain #tabok. Dan maaf juga judulnya yang agak aneh ._.

Terima kasih reader, jangan lupa tinggalkan review :D


End file.
